


you’re not a curse, you’re not too much.. (sobbe fluff)

by Sassywarlock29



Category: wtfock
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Robbe IJzermans - Freeform, SKAM, SKAM Season 3, Sander Driesen - Freeform, Sobbe - Freeform, Sobbe Fluff, robbe comforts sander, robbexsander, rosander - Freeform, rosander fluff, skam belgium - Freeform, wildfire - Freeform, wtfock - Freeform, wtfock 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywarlock29/pseuds/Sassywarlock29
Summary: robbe comforts sander when he comes back home after a bad experience at his parents’
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	you’re not a curse, you’re not too much.. (sobbe fluff)

robbe had been looking for sander everywhere, he had even called his friends from art school to ask if he was with them. 

usually sander wasn’t so late in coming back home and this sudden delay was worrying the wits off robbe. he had texted and called his boyfriend a billion times but with no response. 

robbe finally decided to venture out of the house to look for the boy in all the probable places he could be in. as he was getting his jacket on, the front door to their apartment opened and in came sander, shoulders stooped, head hung low, walking slowly. 

robbe rushed to sander, keeping his hands on his lover’s shoulders. 

“sander... where were you? i was worried sick! hang on.. you don’t look okay, is everything alright?” robbe asked, concern dripping from his voice. 

sander just looked up at the ceiling, biting his lower lip to hold back tears. robbe obviously saw that and cupped his boyfriend’s face to gain his attention. 

“hey?” robbe said and leaned in to give sander a peck on the lips. sander responded back and circled his arms around robbe’s waist. 

“today i was at my parents place, picking up all the stuff from my room that i had yet to shift here..” sander began. 

“and? did they say something to you?” 

“no it’s not them. i was rummaging through my room when i found a letter britt had written to me long ago. it said that i was a very toxic person and that she had to go through hell everyday taking care of me. robbe, i feel like that is what i am.. a burden.” sander said and completely broke down in robbe’s arms, turning his face into the smaller boy’s neck while hugging him close. 

robbe stroked sander’s back and hair while kissing his ear and temple. 

“you’re not a curse, you’re not too much...” robbe started singing softly, the lyrics of wildfire, into sander’s ear. 

sander pulled away slightly, all red eyes and nose, still looking like the most beautiful human ever. 

“you’re needed here, you are enough.” sander softly sung back. 

“nothing’s gonna hold you down for long..” they both sung in unison and smiled at each other. 

sander looked at this wonderful, kind boy in front of him, who always knew how to make sander feel better, who always knew how to touch sander, how to talk to him, how much space to give him and when to be there with him. 

he kissed robbe full on the mouth, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

robbe wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. 

“i love you and nothing will ever change that.” robbe said and sander’s eyes brimmed with fresh tears. what had he done to deserve such an angel in his life. he hugged robbe close and they stood there like that for a moment, taking each other in, falling more in love, with each passing second.


End file.
